


Durante la cerimonia di nozze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago e tigre [2]
Category: Toradora!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble sul matrimonio di Taiga e Ryuji.





	1. Chapter 1

Durante la cerimonia di nozze

 

Taiga giocherellò con il velo che portava sul viso, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte. La gonna del suo vestito candido ondeggiava a ogni suo movimento. Vedeva solo il petto di Ryuji, coperto da una camicia bianca e dai bordi della giacca dello smoking che indossava.

Taiga sentiva risuonare il brusio della voce del sacerdote del tempio e quello più basso degli invitati alla cerimonia. Deglutì rumorosamente.

< Non vedo l’ora che tutto questo sia finito. Voglio solo abbracciarti e andare a casa con te > pensò.

Ryuji sorrise e abbassò il capo, osservando Taiga dall’altro.

< Tra pochissimo saremo finalmente marito e moglie > si disse.

[106].

 


	2. Ritornerà da me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola drabble in cui Taiga aspetta il suo Ryuyji.

Ritornerà da me

 

Taiga si sdraiò sul letto e dimenò le gambe su e giù, guardo i propri calzini candidi e ridacchiò. Guardò il soffitto e allargò le braccia, guardando il soffitto candido.

< Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciare Ryuuji. Da quando entrambi lavoriamo, ci vediamo di meno >. Si rigirò sul letto e si mise a faccia in giù, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli arancioni.

Conficcò i gomiti nel letto e sbuffò, una ciocca le era finita davanti al viso.

“Tanto lo so che ritornerà da me, perché il drago ritorna sempre dalla sua tigre…”.

< … e se aggiunge ‘palmare’, lo massacro > pensò.

 

[103].


	3. L’erede del drago e della tigre

L’erede del drago e della tigre

 

“Piano tigre, così mi distruggi la mano” si lamentò Ryuji.

Taiga scalciò e digrignò i denti.

“Vai a chiamare un dottoreeee!” sbraitò. I lunghi capelli castani le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, mentre la sua figura minuta si divincolava. Dalla finestra aperta entrava un filo di vento che faceva ondeggiare le tendine pallide, alcuni petali di rose entrarono nella finestra e volteggiarono nella stanza, adagiandosi ai piedi del letto.

La giovane lasciò i segni delle proprie unghie nella pelle della mano del marito. “Ci ho già provato, ma scappano credendo che io sia un delinquente in cerca di rogne. E’ andata l’infermiera, aspettiamo lei”.

Il giovane uomo cercò di confortare la consorte e con l’altra mano si appiattì un ciuffo dei capelli blu. Socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro e osservò un mobiletto verde chiaro adagiato contro la parete candida.

“Fa male!” sbraitò Taiga.

Ryuji sentì una fitta al petto e si voltò verso di lei, si piegò e le baciò la fronte sudata. Osservò il pancione e sorrise. “Nostra figlia ha già il tuo carattere, uscirà a spintonate” sussurrò.

Taiga gli strattonò la mano e gli graffiò la pelle, continuando a stringere la mano di lui.

“Spero non sia un drago idiota come te” brontolò. Chiuse gli occhi.

< Ma che incontri qualcuno che non la lascerà mai, com’è successo a me > pensò.

 


End file.
